


Movie Night

by 29PheonixLement



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/29PheonixLement/pseuds/29PheonixLement
Summary: It started out innocently but then turned into something hotter. Now let's just say that if Red keeps this up Dorothy can really come to enjoy losing arguments when it comes to Storybrooke movie nights.





	Movie Night

"Come on you promised." Ruby sulked as she pushed herself up onto the counter before the popcorn she'd just put into the microwave could make a complete first rotation. "But I didn't think I'd really have to do it." The farm girl countered resting her foot against the side of the coffee table as she looked back over the back of the couch into the kitchen.

"Please." The wolf tried again swinging her legs against the cabinets absently while the popping of their snack filled the apartment. "Besides you're wearing the perfect shirt for it."

Dorothy rolled her eyes as she looked down at the shirt in question. "Emma said I could have it. She said it was like a welcome to the town gift." The hero defended brushing her hand over the words printed on the front of her new shirt. "Un-huh and you are still going to deny the fact that it's talking about summoning flying monkeys had nothing to do with her gifting that to you?" Ruby joked

"Well, Zelena doesn't have magic anymore so she couldn't have been in disguise." Dorothy huffed rolling her eyes when Ruby continued to chuckle under her breath. "and you don't see me pointing out how amusing your shirt choice was do you?" the tornado surviving hero shot back adjusting the pillow behind her head to a better position while the wolf was busy rummaging around in the kitchen for more snacks.

"Oh, please I was sporting this shirt long before I remembered what I really was so it's not as funny." Ruby groaned not even bothering to look at the moon phase tee shirt she'd found tossed in the back of her closet. "I still say yours is funnier." Dorothy argued, "Nope cause you picking that shirt just proves my point that we Have to watch this one tonight." The persistent wolf theorized holding up the movie case again for inspection.

"Stop giving me that puppy look." Dorothy groaned rubbing her hand over her face while Ruby's pout only deepened. "Please please please please." Red chanted hopefully.

"Fine alright we can watch it." Dorothy relented as Toto jumped up onto the couch beside her. "But after we finish with that one we're watching this one." She bargained holding up another DVD case with a sly grin while her dog burrowed against her lap comfortably.

"But I'm not a blonde…." Ruby growled in annoyance rolling her eyes at the case "And while that movie gives a better representation of life in my village around 'wolfs time' Peter wasn't the one that turned wolf in the end and I didn't get my wolf from my father's side of the family or from a bite." She added softly as she tossed her long dark color hair over her shoulder still looking uneasily at the DVD case. "True, however, I didn't have Toto the first time I went to Oz." Dorothy countered when the popping sounds of their snack slowed. "And I was a lot younger than the actress they chose for this movie but you don't hear me complaining about that little difference between the films in your world and reality." The country hero pointed out taking the popcorn bowl from her girlfriend.

"You're more of a badass than she is too." Ruby praised leaning in over the back of the couch to give her true love a quick but still searching kiss on the lips while she took both DVD cases and tossed them both haphazardly onto the nearby chair.

"Huh…What's this?" Dorothy asked curiously dipping her head to hide her blush at the soft complement whilst she picked up the paper that had fallen out of one case letting Ruby deal starting the disk reader thing. "What's wh…." Ruby asked while the screen darkened with the DVD previews and copyright warnings.

"Nothing." Red yelped when she noticed what Dorothy was holding all but tripping over the small coffee table trying to get the picture back before her girlfriend had a chance to look at it properly.

"But why did you keep something like this in a movie case and not a photo album?" Dorothy wondered pushing herself over the back of the couch and momentarily out of the wolf's reach.

"I just forgot it was in there until right this second now just hand it over," Ruby answered her knees digging into the back of the couch as she leaned toward her retreating true love. Dorothy backed into the kitchen with her prize pressed tightly against her chest "No." the wolf whimpered as instead of giving the picture up like Ruby wanted her to Dorothy only pulled it away from her chest and glanced down at it for the first time.

The brunet couldn't help the long wolf whistle that slipped out as her eyes stayed glued to the image in her hand, she could see in her peripheral vision that Ruby now had her head in her hands in deep embarrassment "Seriously?" the werewolf grumbled shakily making the other woman jump in shock at the comment.

"Erm…Huh?" Dorothy asked hoping that she wasn't a complete drooling mess as she tore her eyes away from the photograph in her shaking hand. Ruby just rolled her eyes her hand still outstretched for the picture. "I have to say, Wolfie, you look pretty hot in red and black checkerboard." Dorothy praised turning the image around so her blushing girlfriend could see it.

It had been some Halloween back before the first curse was broken and Red had gone to a party at the Rabbit Hole dressed as her own more erotic school girl style (think Britney Spears in the video for the song 'Baby One More Time) take on the outfit once thought to be worn by her true love. "I was cursed alright." Red shot back her voice sliding up a few octaves from embarrassment.

"But do you will have the outfit?" Dorothy wondered her eyes darkening with desire as she looked back at the picture. "What?" she asked shyly when Ruby raised her eyebrow in curious amusement. "It might be in the back of my closet somewhere. I think." Red shrugged still twisting the DVD remote between her hands absently.

"How about we make a deal?" Dorothy suggested her voice surprisingly even despite the downright sinful spark in her eyes.

"Making deals isn't really something people do in this town." Ruby answered flatly "And when they do it normally ends it always has continuances no one wants to deal with later." Red rambled the remote falling from her hands and landing forgotten beside the couch "However that being said, I can promise you that if you keep looking at me like that you won't even get to keep enough sense to remember your own name let alone that you want to watch a movie tonight." Red warned her arms crossing over her chest as she and Dorothy continued staring each other down.

"You're the one that wanted film night." Dorothy challenged her voice cracking as the lusty tension in the room tightened even more like the taut string of a crossbow. "besides you're not really making a very persuasive argument for movie watching anyways Wolfie," the hero added her words barely above a whisper while her wolf stalked closer backing the normally level-headed farm girl into the other room until Dorothy was forced to stop by a hard something digging into the back of her shaking legs.

The hero of Oz felt her throat dry up as she gulped shivering in anticipation when Ruby's dulcet eyebrow rose almost into her hairline "Fuck the movie," Ruby growled her eyes glancing from her lover's inviting mouth to Dorothy's eyes as the part-time waitress leaned in bracing her hands on either side of Dorothy's body completely trapping her between the back-kitchen cabinets and the werewolf's body.

"Then get over here and kis…" Dorothy ordered but rest of her command was swallowed as Ruby's warm lips crushed against hers. "God, Kansas…" Ruby moaned tilting her head back to give her mate's searching mouth more to calm while Dorothy's fingers were busy braiding themselves in Red's hair holding at least her head in place as their bodies kept grinding and pressing against each other impatiently while still being hampered somewhat by their clothes.

"Dorothy look at me," Red growled insistently because despite being together for over a year and a half Red was still fascinated in watching the reactions her touches had on her true love's eyes. Now thought Dorothy Gale's heated gaze was locked on the wolf's shirt for Ruby to enjoy one of her favorite past times. But going by the ragged breaths against her chest and the twin holes being imaginarly burned into the gray cotton covering her aching chest Red guessed the rich chocolate color she loved wasn't in her lover' s gaze at the moment.

"Too many layers," Dorothy announced still swirling the flat of her tongue around the tip her wolf's right breast grinning proudly against Ruby's chest when the nipple hardened in her mouth "Don't like it take it off." Red managed between small pleasured groans when her country hero bit down on her breast playfully before moving over to give her other breast the same taunting attention.

"Ruby….fuck please Wolfie…" Her mate moaned her eyes flying open in surprise while at the same time silently begging her to keep going when she felt Red's hand cupping the joint of her hips against the wolf's thigh under what had once been two layers of clothes at the same time Red had finished placing the deep purple bruise just under Dorothy's jawline in retaliation.

"You started it, Kanas." Ruby reminded her seductively making Dorothy's already weak at the knees feeling redouble when the country brunette's hazy mind noticed the wolf's eyes glowed with golden desire.

"For the love of Oz woman. Finish me…" Dorothy howled as the pad of Ruby's thumb quickly short-circuiting any remaining thoughts to Dorothy's brain circling agonizingly slowly as the digit was against her more sensitive areas. Dammit if her wolf didn't know how to both bring Dorothy to the very edge of bliss within less than five strokes of her skilled fingers and at the same time completely enact her revenge.

Both women started in surprise when the smoke alarm cut thought their sinful teasing and effectively dampened the mood.

"I told you we only needed the one bag of this stuff." Ruby laughed pressing a kiss against Dorothy's nose as she leaned back taking in the sexy sight in front of her. "and I said finish me Red." Dorothy groaned her eyes dark with raw lust and hunger reaching out blindly for the microwave door with her free hand while the other tried to drag the wolf closer to her again so they could finish what they had been doing before the screeching interruption.

"Next time no corn." The farm girl snapped while the bitter smell of charred popcorn and smoke filled the apartment. Ruby just gave her lover a seductive smile licking her fingers clean watching her with an air of smug amusement. "I got this you go lay down." Ruby offered kindly pressing a kiss to her mate's forehead as she stole the blackened bag from Dorothy's shaking grip, noticing how the other her woman had been trying to get her still short-circuited mind to calculate making the two steps needed to move over to the trash can on her unsteady legs.

"Not without you under me." Dorothy challenged her tone dripping in denied anger as the smoky haze in the kitchen started to dissipate as Ruby opened more windows around the place. In the last full minute, Ruby had been saving them from dealing with the Storybrooke fire department Dorothy's biggest accomplishment had been making her still hypersensitive body carry her from the back nook of the kitchen to over by the couch.

"Well, then how about stopping Toto before the only thing we have for a late-night movie snack besides each other is ice cream?" Red chuckled from the raised platform of the bedroom. Her eyes sparkling in amusement as she watched the terrier devouring more of their movie night popcorn he'd dumped out onto the couch cushions.


End file.
